Don't Stop Believing!
by DisneyPrincessXO
Summary: It's a brand new school year and Will is determined to take the New Directions to Nationals after their loss the previous year. With only Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty left, Will needs to find at least eight new members to join the glee club for their most exciting year yet! [SYOC closed]
1. Prologue and Form

_**A/N: I'm going to pretend that Joe, Sugar and Unique were seniors like Artie, Tina, Sam and Blaine.**_

**«««GLEE»»»**

**Prologue:**

I've always encouraged my students to never give up on their dreams.

I was happy to see Artie, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Joe, Sugar and Unique graduate; not that I _wanted_ them to leave, but because I saw that they were leaving glad. Glad to have ever been part of such a wonderful, joyful team - no, _family_.

Artie, Sam and Blaine were off to New York, and I'd heard that they'd be living together. Tina was going to an acting school in LA, and she and Mercedes are planning on getting an apartment together. Sugar was going to take the year off travelling the world, Joe was going to study philosophy at OSU, and Unique had earned herself a recording contract.

I'm very proud of all the alumni, and I'm very excited for the year ahead.

Bree joined the New Directions only to sabotage us and lose us Nationals, and immediately after the competition, she quite. Sue, however, had a change of heart and came through for us in the end, allowing me to keep the glee club around for another year. Just one more year, unless we can place in the top ten at Nationals.

Of course, it might be hard to find enough new talent in time for Sectionals, what with only Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty left, but I have a good feeling that this might be the New Directions' best year yet...

**«««GLEE»»»**

**Rules for submitting:**

-I am accepting 8-10 characters, with an almost an equal amount of boys and girls.

-Submit through PM only.

-Be as detailed as possible. The more detailed your form is, the greater your chance of having your character accepted.

-Give your characters real flaws, that can not only draw sympathy to your OC but can also hurt those around them.

-No Mary Sues or Marty Sues!

-Put the name and surname of your as your subject.

-I'm going to need characters from all walks of life. Not all of them can be outcasts.

-You're allowed to submit as many characters as you want.

-You're allowed to submit two characters who are in a relationship, or who you want to be in a relationship.

-Make your character orginal, not a replica of another character.

-Choose realistic look-alikes and sing-alikes.

-Feel free to make your OCs more passionate about things outside of the arts. Not everyone can be a star, but they can still end up being very happy.

-Try to use image links wherever possible.

-Put "I like pancakes" somewhere in the form in order for me to know that you've read the rules.

-Submissions will be open for two weeks, but that may change.

**Form:**

Full Name:

Affectionate nicknames:

Insulting nicknames:

Age:

Birthday:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Flaws:

Quirks and habits:

Pet peeves:

Virginity status:

Appearance:

Tattoos, piercings, braces etc.?:

Clothing style:

Celebrity look-alike:

Family and relationships with them:

Life history:

Vocal range:

Celebrity sing-alike:

Instruments?:

*Likes:

*Dislikes:

_*As many as possible_

Talents and strengths:

Weaknesses:

Dreams:

Clubs/teams:

Hobbies and interests:

Views on religion:

Views on sex:

Views on life:

*Type of friends they'd have:

*Type of enemies they'd have:

*Type of people they'd date:

_*State which category Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty would fall into, if any_

Any secrets?:

Why they audition:

Clique:

Their impression of Will:

Will's impression of them:

Weekly theme ideas:

Audition song:

Other songs (5-10):

Storylines (2-4):

Favourite things (movie, book, TV shows, colour, song, food etc.):

Least favourite things (same as above):

Sum them up in 1-3 sentences:

Anything else:

**Happy submitting!**


	2. Chapter 1: Marley and Ryder

_**A/N #1: The form is now on my profile. I have only accepted two characters so far, but that doesn't mean that I won't end up accepting the others. I'm still thinking about whether I should accept them or not. **_

_**A/N #2: I put 'storylines' in the form just to get some ideas and to see what you're all open to for your OCs. The major storylines will be my ideas.**_

_**A/N #3: I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING STRAIGHT GIRLS!**_

**«««GLEE»»»**

Marley Rose skipped down the halls of William McKinley High School smiling from ear to ear.

This was _her_ year. She was going to be the female lead of the New Directions.

Of course, there were cons to this. Jake would be her male counterpart, and she and him weren't on speaking terms, despite his constant efforts to get her to take him back.

Ryder wasn't exactly her friend anymore either. She wasn't exactly sure why he was mad at her, but she knew it had something to do with her inability to commit to him and her fluctuating between being his friend and really, really liking him.

And then there was Kitty. The girl who'd manipulated her into nearly developing an eating disorder... Well, Kitty was no Unique but Marley could definitely talk to Kitty when she needed a friend and Unique was too busy to answer her cell phone.

Marley opened her locker, glancing quickly at her "I love my mom" sticker and placing new textbooks onto bare shelves.

"Marley?"

Marley's spine stiffened at the deep, soft sound of Jake Puckerman's voice, floating across the hallway smoothly and greeting her.

She shut her locker door loudly, and turned around with an irritable expression on her face. Her eyebrows were raised, her head slightly tipped to the left, lips pursed and arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Yeah?" she asked bitterly, attitide dripping from the word.

"It's a new year," Jake said, walking towards her slowly with his bad slung over one shoulder.

"Can't we put the past behind us and move on?"

"Why?" Marley asked, "So you can cheat on me again?"

"No," he answered quickly, "Let's just be friends and see where it goes from there."

Jake paused and then said with desperation, "Marley, please forgive me."

Marley knew Jake better than anybody did, better than his brother even. She could see in his eyes how much he was hurting, how sincere his apology was.

She wanted to forgive him, but at the same time she didn't want to.

Marley was a fairly stubborn girl, and it was the one flaw she'd find admirable in people. Still, she was very forgiving. She forgave Kitty after all that Kitty had done to her. So, why shouldn't she forgive Jake?

Marley prided herself on being nice, even if she wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, so perhaps she _should_ forgive him.

"Fine," Marley said flatly, uncrossing her arms and clutching the straps of her backpack with her hands, "I'll forgive you but that doesn't mean we're friends."

Jake's sad and serious expression vanished as a warm, genuine smile graced his face, baring his teeth.

"Thanks," he said softly.

It took a lot of effort for Marley to keep herself from smiling back at him, so she bit her bottom lip and succeeded, giving him a small nod and hurrying off.

She walked on until she reached Kitty, who was at her own locker.

Marley was excited to begin the year and she needed to share her enthusiasm with somebody, and she'd already spent hours talking to Unique the previous evening about how great this year would be for both of them.

"Kitty!"

Kitty jumped at the entusiastic, loud shout that came from Marley.

Marley pulled her mouth into a weird pout, and then mumbled, "Sorry."

"Gosh, Marley," Kitty groaned, "What is with you today? Have you been taking your happy pills?"

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Marley exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Kitty rolled her eyes and closed her locker door, "So... you're psychic now?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"Eh."

"I can't believe I'm going to be the lead this year," Marley gushed and babbled on, "Junior year is going to be awesome for me, I mean, being in glee club and being the _lead_! I just hope I'm a good leader and that this can help me hopefully get a recording contract some day- wait, do_ you_ wanna be the lead? I don't want to take anything away fr-"

"Relax," Kitty said, almost snapping, "I don't want to be some stupid glee club lead."

Marley sighed with relief as her lips tugged upward again, "Thank you! Isn't this exciting?"

"Not really," the blonde said, hooking her arm through Marley's and leading her down the hallway.

Marley was taken aback by the gesture, but got used to the closeness quickly because Kitty_ was_ her friend, and she_ had_ proven herself to be nice and even selfless at times. She trusted Kitty.

"Now come on," Kitty said, "We've got to get to Math class."

Marley sighed, this time in exasperation, and muttered, "Not a fun start to a great year..."

**«««GLEE»»»**

Ryder slouched into the red chair as Mr. Schue stood in front of the choir room.

He sat in the back, with Jake a few seats away from him, and Marley and Kitty sitting in the front row with two seats separating them.

Ryder had grown increasingly distant from everybody else recently, Marley in particular.

He'd gone out with her a few times the previous year, and although she said she was interested, she just didn't want to be his girlfriend. And Ryder could see why - because she wasn't over Jake.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Marley was only ever interested in him when Jake wasn't available, when it was convenient for _her_. She never really liked Ryder, and that hurt him, so he pulled away.

Then there was Jake, his former best friend. Ryder didn't have a real reason to be mad at Jake. He gave him the cold shoulder when he cheated on Marley and it was too late to patch up their friendship now, even if Ryder wanted to.

And lastly, there was Kitty. Sure, she told Ryder her biggest secret not too long ago, but she still made some snarky, even bitchy, comments towards him at time.

Although Kitty had opened up to him, she was still such a mystery.

"Let me take this opportunity to congratulate Marley and Jake on their new positions as the leads of the New Directions," Mr. Schue smiled proudly and applauding with the four students.

Ryder wasn't bothered by the fact that Jake was basically The New Blaine. He knew that he was considered for the male lead, since Finn himself had recruited him, but from what Ryder'd heard, Jake had been motivated to lead the group by Mercedes and Mike themselves.

"Now, there are only four of you guys left and we need twelve members to compete," Mr. Schue explained, "That means we need at least eight more members."

"We can count," Kitty remarked.

Mr. Schue ignored her and continued, "Now, I don't know if enough people are going to sign up, especially since we didn't win at Nationals, so if we don't have enough members, you guys are going to have to help me gather some recruits."

"What if we can't find anybody?" Jake asked.

Mr. Schue paused, and then said, "We will."

Sometimes Mr. Schue was far too optimistic, Ryder thought, but he truly hoped they'd find enough members.

One of the reasons being that Ryder knew that this year, he would be far too busy with school and football to walk around school asking people if they could sing. Well, that and the fact that he had to work ten times harder than everybody else.

The other reasons include him genuinely caring about glee club and wanting to win Sectionals _at least_.

But most of all, Ryder had been feeling lonely recently, and he wanted company. Frankly, he missed Unique - or having Unique be Katie.

The glee club meeting was short, brief and in between classes, and they were called only to welcome each other back.

The school bell rang and Ryder was off to his Biology class.

On his way out after being dismissed, he caught sight of the framed picture of Finn, and couldn't help but stop to look at it.

Finn had been like a mentor to Ryder, and he believed in him. Although Ruder didn't show it, he missed Finn, and he knew that Finn's death had affected him a lot more than it affected Marley, Jake and Kitty.

Ryder's eyes moved down to the plaque, scanning over the words that Finn had once spoken. He couldn't help but smile after he'd read the words.

_'The show must go on... all over the place... or something.'_


	3. Final Cast List

_**A/N #1: This is the final cast list. Creators may now PM me to suggest their characters' feelings about the other OCs. **_

_**A/N #2: Please vote on my poll on what the first week's theme should be. **_

* * *

**The Cast List:**

**1. Lyssa Annmarie Carrington **

**Age**: 17

**Birthday**: February 13

**Grade**: Junior

**Celebrity look-alike**: Camila Cabello

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Ariana Grande

**Summary**: At first glance, Lyssa's an energetic ball of rainbows and sunshine who couldn't care less about what the world had to throw at her. But she has more to her than the eye can see.

**2. Aaron Oliver Kim (Korean name: Kim Chanyeol)**

**Age**: 16

**Birthday**: March 13

**Grade**: Junior

**Celebrity look-alike**: Choi Seunghyun

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Billy Joe Armstrong

**Summary**: A rebellious and quiet kind of person, Aaron has a warm personality and is easy to get accustomed to. While he does not usually open up easily to others, one can understand his way of thinking and get along with him so long as they don't tell him what to do. He cares for his friends dearly, as he had very few in his childhood, and tries to make up for it in his adolescence.

**3. Emily Rhea Wilson**

**Age**: 16

**Birthday**: November 7

**Grade**: Junior

**Celebrity look-alike**: Eileen April Boylan

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Kari Kimmel

**Summary**: Emily is far from connected to the world around her, often finding herself living in her own world and missing out on all the fun. Shy and sheltered, Emily is curious about the world around her and yearns for adventure. In a world where she feels lost and lacking confidence, Emily often finds her sanctuary in numbers and music.

**4. Sienna Rae Carmichael**

**Age**: 16

**Birthday**: October 28

**Grade**: Junior

**Celebrity look-alike**: Spencer Locke

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Laura Belle Bundy

**Summary**: Sienna just wants to please everybody around her, but she's slowly starting to realize how unhappy that's making her. For most of her life, she's tried to be a carbon copy of her mother, but that's just not the type of person she really wants to be. She has never been bullied and isn't sure she can handle losing her popularity.

**5. Melina Camille "Lina" Gordon**

**Age**: 16

**Birthday**: October 3

**Grade**: Junior

**Celebrity look-alike**: Hailee Steinfeld

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Lea Salonga

**Summary**: Spoiled and somewhat sheltered, Lina's the nice but naive rich girl who's world quickly fell to pieces around her. She's going through a tough time at the moment, trying her best to keep people from finding out what happened to her as well as slowly trying to piece herself back together and learning things about herself she didn't know until now, but she's determined in trying to forget about what happened and trying to live life to the fullest again. All she really wants in life is happiness and she's determined in trying to achieve it.

**6. Dalton Josh Lambert**

**Age**: 13

**Birthday**: August 6

**Grade**: Freshman (skipped the eighth grade)

**Celebrity look-alike**: Ty Simpkins

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Greyson Chance

**Summary**: The 8th grader in disguise who comes across as a golden boy but has a dark secret.

**7. Bennett Jonah "Ben" Gordon**

**Age**: 16

**Birthday**: October 3

**Grade**: Junior

**Celebrity look-alike**: Nathan Kress

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Boyce Avenue

**Summary**: Ben's the cocky, rich boy who's kinda a jerk to everyone. He's practically obsessed with his spot on the food chain; doing anything and everything to maintain his top dog status. He's slowly learning though that sometimes being popular isn't everything it's cracked up to be, especially when you can't be yourself.

_A/N: Ben is Lina's twin brother. _

**8. Devin Ethan Snow**

**Age**: 16

**Birthday**: January 1

**Grade**: Sophomore

**Celebrity look-alike**: Calum Worthy

**Celebrity sing-alike**: Kyle Gallner

**Summary**: My name is Devin Snow. If I could remake any movie, and say it was the autobiography of my life, I would be in the Saturday detention, and I can't say which of the three boys in Breakfast Club I would be, maybe Brian, but maybe Andy, and I'm at the crossroads of being Bender.


	4. Chapter 2: Jake and Kitty

**_A/N #1: I'm probably not going to have Marley be with Jake or Ryder in this story. What I really loved about Marley was that when Jake cheated on her, she refused to take him back, but I still had her forgive him because it was clear that he felt guilty and if she could forgive Kitty so easily, why couldn't she forgive Jake? As for Ryder, I don't like the way Marley treats him. It's as though she's only ever interested in him when Jake is not available. As far as Kitty goes, she's still dating Artie at this point in the story._**

**_A/N #2: For those of you who are familiar with the Myerrs-Briggs type indicator, what do you think the MBTI personality type is for your OC? Personally, I see Marley as an ESFJ (I know a lot of people see her as an introvert but she loves being around other people, performing, she has no trouble expressing herself, standing up for herself and is comfortable being the center of attention. She is quiet and doesn't draw attention to herself, but I don't see an introvert or a shy person when I see Marley), Kitty seems like an ISTP, Jake like an INTP or an ISTJ (I'm not clear on any of his functions except for the fact that he's an introvert), and Ryder might be a guarded ESFJ or an outgoing ISFJ - I can't decided. Okay, okay. Sorry for babbling. I've just been very interested in this concept lately; I have a thing for psychology. _**

**«««GLEE»»»**

Jake missed Marley.

He missed Ryder, too, but he definitely missed Marley more.

Not that he wanted her back; she deserved much better than him, but he missed having her to talk to, to spend time with, to motivate him to become a better person.

Jake wasn't sure what was going on with him, Marley and Ryder and why the three of them were so awkward around each other lately, but he wanted to make things right.

It's what a good leader would do, anyway.

It was lunch time, and after receiving the school's usual food poisoning - as well as a very awkward interaction with Mrs. Rose - Jake decided to join Ryder at the only available table for lunch.

Great. More awkwardness.

"Hey," Jake said softly, placing his tray on the table and taking a seat opposite Ryder.

Ryder looked up and down again very quickly and, very quietly, said, "Hey."

Jake couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ryder always seemed to feel sorry for himself, and Jake was wondering why he was playing the victim _this_ time.

After swallowing a mouthful of what probably was meant to be macaroni and cheese, Jake looked up from his food to Ryder, who didn't dare to raise his eyes from some book he was trying to read.

Well, that was insensitive. _Trying to read_.

Jake mentally kicked himself, thinking, '_I'm such a dick._'

This was his chance to make things right, and to be a good friend. He didn't want to be seen as a cold-hearted womanizer anymore, he wanted to be seen for who he really was. He wanted to be known again as the Jake that both Ryder and Marley had once been close to.

"Look," Jake began, while Ryder hesitantly looked at him. " I know I screwed up, and I know you're pissed. I promised to treat Marley well and I broke that promise. You have every right to think of me as a big douche."

"Yeah," Ryder shrugged, turning back to his book.

Jake really, really missed how outgoing Ryder used to be. Why was he trying to push everybody away? Was the Katie thing getting to him?

"You know," Jake was suddenly snappy and stern, and was growing impatient. "I did not cheat on _you_, so I don't know why you're being so dramatic with me. You kissed Marley while we were dating, and immediately after we broke up you asked her out. I'm not the only jerk here."

"I know."

Jake was taken aback by Ryder's response, especially since he'd answered in an understanding, apologetic tone.

"I thought I was mad at you, but I was really just mad at Marley," Ryder admitted.

"Why would you be mad at Marley?" Jake couldn't help but ask.

Ryder shrugged, and then looked at Jake with a disappointed glare on his face. "Because I realized that she only ever liked me when she couldn't be with you."

Jake simply stared at Ryder blankly. The comment made Jake feel good about himself, but at the same time feel guilty.

Jake brushed off those feelings. Ryder seemed to have forgiven him too, but Jake still wasn't entirely sure.

"So..." Jake began awkwardly. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Ryder smiled. "So, congratulations on being The New Bla-"

"That stupid little blonde bitch!"

The boys jumped as Ryder was interrupted by a furious Kitty, slamming her lunch tray on the table.

"Isn't that your nickname, Kitty?" Jake joked.

While Ryder chuckled, Kitty glared at Jake as she sat down, saying, "Not today, Puckerman. And you should be the last to talk about bad reputations, Man Whore."

Jake shrugged; she had a good point.

"Someone's in a mood," Ryder took his turn to comment. Clearly he was much happier than he was earlier. "Shouldn't you be happy? Didn't you say you were getting promoted to head cheerleader?"

"That's why I'm mad!" Kitty exclaimed, talking to Ryder as if he could barely understand English.

"Why are you mad?"

It was Marley, who appeared to be in high spirits, probably because of her new position as the female lead of the glee club.

Jake was pretty thrilled about being a leader himself. Not that he'd show it, of course.

Kitty groaned loudly and buried her face in her hands.

Marley sat down beside, looking confused.

"I didn't think being Head Cheerio meant so much to you," Jake mumbled to Kitty. "Let me guess. You lost to Bree?"

Jake didn't even have to look at Marley to know that she was now irritated and shifting uncomfortably.

"_No_," Kitty dragged. "I lost to her best friend, which is every bit as bad as losing to Bree."

"You'll have next year," Marley soothed, but Kitty wasn't going to cheer up that easily.

"I don't want to be the Head Cheerio. I just don't want Bree or any of her little friends to be it either," Kitty mumbled, glaring in the direction of the Cheerios table.

Kitty didn't spend too much time complaining, much to Jake's relief. The bell had rang after what had felt like five hours of Jake, Ryder and Kitty pretending to like the cafeteria food in order to protect Marley's feelings.

Jake headed off to his next class with Ryder, even though they didn't talk much on the way there.

Nevertheless, Jake was still feeling very confident about the year ahead.

**«««GLEE»»»**

Kitty was pissed.

Well, certainly not as pissed as she wanted to be.

While Kitty enjoyed being popular, she had no pathological need to be the center of attention at all times. She just wasn't _that_ type of mean girl. She didn't need to be a co-captain of the glee club or prom queen or Head Cheerio.

Sometimes, Kitty even forgot that she idolized Quinn Fabray.

Kitty was pissed because for her entire junior year, Bree and her stupid, bitchy little minions would be ruling the school.

Kitty was on her way to Mr Schue's History class with Marley, who she hadn't seen _this_ sunshine and rainbows since the first time she asked Jake out. Clearly her fellow glee clubbers were feeling very different about the year ahead, with Marley being excited, Jake seeming smug, Ryder's moodiness and Kitty's own annoyance, but perhaps she should be more optimistic.

Kitty wanted to slap herself. _More_ optimistic? She was turning into Mr Schue.

"Hey, do you wanna take a look at the sign up sheet on our way to class?"

Marley's voice broke into Kitty's thoughts quite suddenly; not that it bothered Kitty.

These past few months she'd been thinking like a glee nerd, and not the devious bitch she used to be. Part of her missed being a bitch.

"Fine," Kitty groaned. "I could skip the first five minutes of the lesson. I don't need to hear Mr Schue attempt to rap the syllabus for the year. I _still_ can't get that Black Plague song out of my head from last year."

Marley laughed, as the two approached the sign up sheet an scanned over the few names.

Kitty counted four names on the list, for now, and one of them was Stoner Brett.

"You'd think that since this school is packed with nerds the sheet would be full by now," Kitty remarked.

Marley sighed. She looked disappointed at how few people had signed up by this time of the day.

"Glee club auditions are tomorrow afternoon," Marley said. "Do you think that we'll have enough people by then?"

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know."

The blonde girl squinted her eyes and read the names on the list.

"Lyssa Carrington, Dalton Lambert, Stoner Brett, Emily Wilson..."

"And counting," Marley chirped hopefully.

"And counting," Kitty repeated, but she wasn't too sure about that.

"I don't know any of them except for Brett," Marley said, not tearing her eyes away from the list.

"Yeah," Kitty mumbled. "Let's go to class."

Kitty had to pull Marley away from the list, and Marley kept turning around to look at it.

"Hey, Kitty! Look!" Marley exclaimed loudly, "There's someone signing up!"

"Shush!" Kitty whispered, grabbing Marley's shoulder and turning her to face forward. "She's going to think you're a total creep and then scratch her name out."

"Right. Sorry," the taller girl mumbled. "Guess we should get to class before the tardy bell."

"What's wrong with being a little late and missing Schuester's welcome back song?" Kitty asked rhetorically.

Marley gasped softly. "We cannot be late to class, and we can't get into trouble on the first day of school. _I_ can't into trouble, _period_."

Marley began to walk faster, while Kitty dragged her feet to follow.

"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ a goody-two-shoes."


	5. Chapter 3: Aaron and Lyssa

**_A/N #1: Sorry this has taken so long. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_A/N #2: After posting this, I realized that Aaron's part does not make much sense, considering what happened at the beginning of chapter 1. Sorry about that. _**

******«««GLEE»»»**

"Hey!"

Aaron Oliver Kim's head lightly jerked up in shock as his locker neighbor broke into his thoughts to greet him.

"Uh, hey," he said softly.

Aaron turned his head to get a proper look of Marley Rose, standing beside him and neatly placing books into her locker.

"Aren't you excited about this year?" she asked. "I am! I don't know why, but I have a really good feeling that this is _my_ year..."

God, she was so beautiful.

Aaron couldn't help but tune Marley out. He was just so distracted by how adorable she looked while she bounced up and down like an eager puppy.

Aaron nodded absent-mindedly as Marley babbled on. She rarely babbled, at least to him, which was only when she was really, really excited about something. And oh God, her excited faces were just so endearing and dorky and gorgeous.

Perfection takes a human form in Marley Rose.

Aaron didn't care how idiotic that sounded; it was true.

"..._you_ ever considered signing up for glee?" Marley asked, shaking Aaron into the real world once again.

"What?"

"We need some more members for the club or else we can't compete," she explained. "Would you consider auditioning?"

Aaron did not want to say no to Marley, watching her stare up at him with hopeful blue eyes. She was so cute.

_And_ she was giving him a chance to spend more time with her.

Aaron and Marley weren't anything more than acquaintances, and from what he knew, she was only really close to her glee club pals.

Aaron knew that he wasn't a bad musician, and maybe glee club would give him and Marley a chance to get to know each other better.

But, Aaron had a reputation to protect. He was quiet, a little reclusive and a total badass. Being somewhat popular and proud of his status, Aaron could not put his name on that list.

"No," Aaron said. "It's not really my thing, glee club."

"Oh," Marley frowned.

Aaron felt guilty watching her face fall.

"You don't have to sing," she continued. "You can just sit in the back and dance."

"I'm sorry," Aaron said glumly. "I'll see you around."

Marley nodded and turned on her heel and walked away.

Aaron felt bad about turning down Marley's offer, but he had a plan.

He was going to get into a lot of trouble, and he knew exactly what Principal Sylvester would offer him as punishment.

Glee club.

Aaron was going to ditch first period, head home and grab as many bottles of shaving cream as he could.

**«««GLEE»»»**

Lyssa Annmarie Carrington smiled proudly at the glee club sign up sheet.

Her name was first on the list.

She didn't know why she hadn't signed up before, but she knew that some day, she'd make it as a singer in Hollywood.

Lyssa wasn't entirely sure as to whether she wanted to sing or not, but she'd been told by her mom and several old teachers that she was a naturally talented singer.

Of course, for Lyssa that meant that she was going to become a singer, because that way she'd become extremely rich, and her mother, Mary, could live a life of luxury without having to work.

After all, her mom deserved it.

Lyssa skipped down the corridor, her long, brunette curls flowing behind her.

She strutted with pride, not feeling the least bit small despite standing at a mere four feet and eleven inches.

She had a few minutes to get to her next, and even if she was late, it didn't really matter because the teachers were always a little more lenient on the first day of school.

_Bam!_

Lyssa's petite figure got propelled backwards very suddenly.

She looked up, peering through her thick lashes to see a five foot eleven, fair-skinned Asian boy, who Lyssa recognized as Aaron Kim.

Aaron ran his fingers through his spiky, jet black hair.

According to Lyssa's intuition, Aaron was in a great mood. She wondered why.

"Lyssa, I am so sorry," he said.

"That's alright," Lyssa replied, a smile forming on her full pink lips. "I wasn't really looking where I was going."

Aaron nodded without replying, and Lyssa smoothed out her dress.

Aaron was so quiet, but Lyssa didn't mind. She liked that she did more of the talking.

"So, why are you so happy today?" Lyssa asked in a childlike, teasing tone. "Is it a girl? Do I know her? Does she go here? What's her name? Tell me!"

"It's not a girl," Aaron answered flatly. "I just got busted by Principal Sylvester."

Lyssa watched Aaron, waiting for him to explain further.

"And...?" she asked with curiosity.

Aaron shrugged. "And what?"

"Why'd you get in trouble?" she questioned. "What's your punishment? And why are you so happy about it?"

"I ditched first period and I filled Principal Sylvester's desk drawer with shaving cream," he said nonchalantly.

A smirk formed across Aaron's face. "I also read her journal."

Lyssa's eyes grew wide.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"Did you know that she's been trying to destroy the glee club every year since 2009?" Aaron asked, amused. "And she loves Madonna. I kind of just skimmed through everything and didn't see much."

Lyssa laughed. "What's your punishment?"

"Glee club."

"_That's_ what you're happy about?" she asked, laughing a little.

"_No_," Aaron answered, a little too quickly. "I... had fun. Reading her journal and stuff."

"Okay," Lyssa shrugged, not really believing him, "I gotta get to History class."

"Bye."

Lyssa walked off, still wondering about Aaron.

Was his life really that empty, that the highlight of his day was reading the principal's journal?

Lyssa knew exactly what Aaron needed. A girlfriend.

What kind of friend would she be if she let Aaron live his life without anybody to love more than anything? And Lyssa _was_ The Ultimate Master of All Things Romance, after all.

Lyssa loved love, and just as much, she loved helping others find love. It was the most rewarding job in the world, to play matchmaker.

Lyssa made a mental note. It was now her mission to find Aaron the perfect girl.

But first, she needed to get to class.

**«««GLEE»»»**

**_A/N #3: I'm making a 'Which Don't Stop Believing Character Are You?' quiz on Quotev, so could you all (a.k.a. creators) please fill in this form with regards to your character? It will also be on my profile._**

**Best quality:**

**Worst quality:**

**If they were an animal, what would they be:**

**Describe their personality in 5 words:**

**What's their element:**_ (Water - Intuitive, emotional, imaginative, nurturing, secretive, dreamy; Earth - Practical, useful, structured, tangible, grounded, productivity, sensible, dependable, tactile, sensual; Air - Free-spirited, curious, detached, analytical, intellectual, thinking, social; Fire - Dramatic, outgoing, instinctual, spontaneous, passionate, enthusiastic, inspired)_

**Are they a Katy or a Gaga, or neither?:**

**_Thank you! Have a nice day!_**


	6. Chapter 4: Dalton, Emily and Lina

**_A/N: The quiz is on Quotev and the link is on my profile! I did the quiz and my result was Marley, with both Emily and Lina in second._**

**«««GLEE»»»**

"Get outta the way!"

Dalton Josh Lambert hit the locker with a hard _bang_.

He rubbed his right shoulder to ease the pain, and simply carried on walking after quickly fluffing out his blonde hair and replacing his baseball cap on his head.

Dalton didn't react, apart from an annoyed roll of his blue eyes, not only because he was too shy to, but also because he knew that it was pointless and silly of him to fight back.

Fighting was just wrong.

But, Dalton had accepted the fact that he would be the easy target for bullies.

For one, he was a pretty great student. At the tender age of thirteen, he was now a freshman in high school, having skipped the eighth grade. For some nonsensical reason, the idiots always seemed to pick on the smarter kids.

Dalton was also very small, at five foot one. Sure, he was only thirteen and he hadn't reached puberty, which meant that it was completely normal that his voice hadn't yet changed and that he hadn't had a growth spurt, but it still sucked for Dalton, to be smaller, younger and less, er, _developed_ than everybody else.

But despite all the bullying Dalton knew that he would be put through, he was excited.

Dalton was always the teacher's pet, the golden boy. He was even his parents' favorite.

School may not be fun for him, socially, but academics was his "_thing_".

And, of course, Dalton had already become very well-acquainted - perhaps even friendly - with one of his teachers by the end of his very first class.

Mr. Schuester had stopped Dalton after first period, in the doorway of his classroom.

"You must be Dalton Lambert," he introduced himself. "I'm told you're a child genius."

"That's me," Dalton smiled, blushing but still chuffed.

"I understand that you might have a hard time fitting in here," Mr. Schue spoke, as Dalton nodded. "Maybe you should join the glee club. You into music?"

"Uh, yeah," the small boy smiled. "Kind of, I guess."

"I'd really like to see you at auditions," Mr. Schue said. "Glee club is a sanctuary. It's a place where all the outcasts, the misfits, the underdogs can express themselves. I think you might like it."

Wow. Mr. Schue sure was deep.

But Dalton quite liked the idea of joining glee club. Music was always fun, and "glee club" sounded like a dorky thing to do, and from what he had heard it was social suicide, but what did he have to lose?

"Thanks," Dalton nodded, and headed out into the corridor and to the sign-up board.

He enjoyed playing soccer, so he took out a pen and scribbled his name down for try-outs. Book club would always be fun, as would Science club. Oh, and he was always up for a good debate.

Dalton wrote his name down on all four of those lists, until he finally spotted the New Directions sign-up sheet.

Dalton hesitated, but then wrote down his name.

Dalton smiled and the list and then spun around, to be greeted by an ice-cold facial of cherry-flavored slushie.

High school was no fun.

**«««GLEE»»»**

Nothing made sense.

If vampires were associated, or perhaps even _related_, to bats then why didn't they have wings?/And how was the first vampire made? Did a human have sex with a bat?/Well, that was just gross./And why did they burn in the sun? Bats are nocturnal, right? So... that makes sense in a weird way. But what was up with the sparkling thing?/No, no, no. Twilight doesn't count.

"Emily, are you even listening to me?"

Emily Rhea Wilson snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Emily brushed her dark bangs out of her almond-shaped brown eyes as she peered down at Lyssa, who was two inches shorter than her, through black-framed glasses.

Lyssa smirked. "Ooh, I saw you staring! Do you _love_ him?"

"Love who?" Emily asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Gary Maxwell, that's who!" Lyssa exclaimed. "You've been staring at him for the last five minutes. I sense a crush..."

Emily didn't even know what - or who - she was staring at for the past few minutes, but she certainly wasn't in love with Gary Maxwell. She didn't even know who the guy was.

"Who's Gary?" she asked Lyssa.

Emily could tell that Lyssa knew better than to think she was crazy. Lyssa understood that Emily just... had her quirks.

"The guy you've been staring at for, like, the past five hundred years," Lyssa said, as if Emily's answer was right in front of her.

Emily stared at Lyssa blankly, trying hard to focus on the situation in front of her.

"He sat in front of you in Astronomy last year."

Emily shook her head, vaguely remembering the class with Miss Castle. "No, I sat behind a girl."

Lyssa chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Just because he has long hair, doesn't mean he's a girl."

"Just because his name is Gary doesn't mean he's a boy," Emily mumbled softly, with a small shrug.

"Well, I know a lot of people think the whole shy-girl-and-jock-boy thing is a cliché but I can literally just picture you guys..."

Emily got a little distracted from Lyssa as the two girls passed the sign-up board.

Grabbing a pen from her pocket, she impulsively wrote her name down on the glee club sign-up sheet, beneath Stoner Brett's name.

_Crap_. Emily liked singing, just not in front of other people. She _needed_ to scratch her name out.

Emily quickly glanced at her watch. It was 11:07.

_Her_ lucky time. That meant that she was _meant_ to audition.

Emily knew that other people would find her superstitions crazy and illogical, but she took them seriously. And besides, she thought the whole Twitter thing was stupid but _she_ didn't actively try to stop others from tweeting.

Emily's eyes roamed the board until she spotted the sign-up sheet for the photography club, realizing that somehow, she'd missed seeing it, the paper being right in front of her eyes.

Emily signed herself up for photography too. Her family thought it was just a hobby, but photography was Emily's ticket out of Lima.

She could travel the world, go on adventures, and capture those moments through her third eye - the camera.

Emily knew that to the few people that actually knew she existed, she was nothing more than a timid, absent-minded girl. But she was more than that.

Emily Wilson was a girl of adventure.

"And what do you think of the name Trevor?" Emily heard Lyssa ask, as they began to walk away, "I can totally see you and Gary naming your son Trevor and, oh, he'd be so cute!"

"Lyssa..."

**«««GLEE»»»**

Melina Camille Gordon slowly slid the large box, containing her Cheerios uniform, across Coach Washington's desk.

"I'm quitting the Cheerios."

Lina folded her beige-colored arms across her chest.

Coach Roz looked horrified. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"I... dyed it," Lina touched her hair, that had recently been dyed from its natural brown to a bright red, defensively. "That's not important-"

"You look ridiculous," Coach Roz said flatly.

Lina rolled her big, almond-shaped brown eyes. "I just came to turn in my uniform."

Lina was calm and nonchalant just a few moments ago, but suddenly she felt infuriated enough to yell at her coach.

Her _former_ coach.

But Lina kept her composure, although it did take a lot of deep breaths, mental counting and teeth clenching.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Roz's naturally loud voice had somehow grown louder and higher. "Get out of my office."

Lina scrunched up her nose in irritation but quickly hurried out into the hallway.

She suddenly became overwhelmed by the smell of axe body spray, feeling a little nauseous, and hurried away from a group of jocks who were standing nearby, watching her weirdly.

Probably wondering what was going on with Lina Gordon.

Walking down the hallway, Lina felt a tug on her arm, strong enough to pull her to a stop but gentle enough not to hurt her.

Lina gasped when she felt herself forced to a standstill, but was relieved to see that the hand pulling her belonged to her twin brother.

"God, Ben!" Lina panted, placing a hand on her chest. "You scared me."

"I heard you quit the Cheerios," Ben said, leaning down to talk to her.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "So?"

"So, what's going on with you?" Ben demanded. "You've been moody and acting all weird. The hair, the nose ring, quitting the Cheerios? What is up with that?"

It was true.

Lina _had_ changed.

Apart from puncturing a hole in her nose, dying her hair and becoming a distant and cold person, Lina had ditched her feminine, fashionable style for a more grungy look.

She was a different girl.

But, she changed because she _wanted_ to. It didn't just happen.

Not really, anyway.

"Nothing!" Lina groaned. "I'm a teenager. I'm finding myself."

Ben stared at Lina with concerned, but firm dark eyes, but Lina knew better than to hang around Ben until he gets too much information out of her.

"Go away!" Lina wriggled her arm out of Ben's grip. "Just leave me alone."

She walked off, feeling guilty about snapping at her brother.

Lina knew that Ben was only trying to protect her, or rather, was always trying to protect her. But Lina had grown wiser over the summer and she could take care of herself.

Besides, she always felt a little suffocated and weak when Ben treated her like a child.

Lina stopped at the sign-up board after a few moments of walking.

She wrote her name down on the list for The God Squad, and she could see that her brother had already signed up.

Religion was very important for their family, but the same couldn't be said for Lina herself. Still, she didn't think her parents would be too happy if she hadn't joined the God Squad for the third year in a row.

Lina liked art, so she signed up for the art club too.

But Lina really wanted a change, and neither art club nor The God Squad were changes to her sophomore year, apart from her no longer being on the Cheerios.

She skimmed over the names of all the clubs that the school had to offer and settled for glee club.

It was a change, it seemed quite fun and it would definitely keep Lina out of her house for a little bit longer.

Maybe it _was_ social suicide, but what did Lina have to lose, after having given up everything?


	7. Chapter 5: Ben, Sienna and Devin

**_A/N #1: I don't usually update this quickly. I'm trying to get all of the introductions and auditions over with ASAP. That way, we can get to the fun stuff quicker. _**

**_A/N #2: Making quizzes are fun. Maybe I should do one about my own OCs? You know, the ones in the rival show choirs.  
_**

**_A/N #3: Now that we've actually met every glee club member, it would probably be easier for you guys to let me know about your OCs' relationships with the other characters, including the four already in the club._**

**_A/N #4: Any more ship ideas? Everyone is either straight or bisexual in this story, so do you guys have any suggestions as to who should date/have a crush on who?_**

**«««GLEE»»»**

"Welcome to McKinley, bitch!"

Bennett Jonah Gordon smirked at the smaller boy after throwing a grape slushie in his face.

The boy was obviously a freshman, small and scrawny, with messy ginger hair and the biggest, thickest, most old-fashioned glasses that Ben had ever seen in his life. The freshman boy's seventies-style checkered was drenched in purple liquid and the boy removed his glasses and wiped the slushie off of his face, clearly holding back his tears.

Ben tossed the empty slushie onto the groaned, laughed out loud and then jammed his hands into the pockets of his hockey jersey.

Ben's friend and teammate, Sid, snorted at the boy. "Red hair, and hand-me-down clothes? You must be a Weasley."

Sid chuckled, while Ben glared up at Sid, who at six feet was two inches taller than Ben.

"What did I say about the Harry Potter references?" Ben asked Sid bitterly. "Take the nerd talk down a few notches."

"You knew where it was from," Sid responded in a whiny tone.

The ginger boy was still standing in front of Ben and Sid, shaken up and choking on tears. He was clearly very embarrassed, and Ben couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Oh, look," Sid laughed. "He's gonna cry."

Ben put on his most innocent pout. "No, he's not. You're not sad, right buddy? We were only playing around."

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, Gordon?"

Jake Puckerman seemed to appear out of nowhere, wearing his leather jacket and clutching the left strap of his backpack that slung loosely over his shoulder.

Ben rolled his eyes and shoved Jake backwards. "You mean like you?"

Jake immediately tossed his bag onto the ground and shoved Ben, who propelled backwards but stayed on his feet.

Ben dove for Jake, punching him in the stomach, and before he knew it, they were both shoving each other into lockers and beating each others' brains out.

Ben could hear cheering and he could feel the crowd of people gather around him and Jake.

Suddenly, Ben and Jake were pushed apart by Mr. Schue, who yelled, "Guys, stop! That's enough!"

Ben felt Sid hold him back.

"Jake, I'm gonna have a word with you later," Mr. Schue said.

"You," he gave Ben a stern glare. "In my office now."

It was a few minutes later, and Ben was sitting alone in Mr. Schue's office, bouncing his leg anxiously.

Mr. Schue had finally finished up his chat with Principal Sylvester and had entered.

"Mr. Gordon, I believe this is not the first time you'd started a fight at school," Mr. Schue said. "It's only the first day and you've got a black eye, and I think you may have fractured Jake's elbow. And not to mention the way you and your friend tortured that poor kid-"

"Let's just cut to the chase," Ben said cockily. "I'll be in detention this weekend, and then this will all be over."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "I'm not talking detention. I'm talking suspension."

"What?"

"A week," Mr. Schue said flatly. "Or you join glee club."

"I cannot be suspended," Ben groaned through clenched teeth. "My parents will _kill_ me!"

"Well, then," Mr. Schue calmly folded his arms and leaned back against the edge of his desk. "I guess you've made your decision."

**«««GLEE»»»**

Sienna Rae Carmichael sat in Principal Sylvester's office, biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

She'd just been told by Coach Washington that she was now the Head Cheerio, and she couldn't have gotten knocked down to the bottom of the pyramid already, could she?

"So, Sierra," Principal Sylvester began.

"Sienna," the young girl corrected her.

"Whatever," Principal Sylvester shrugged. "I believe you're very talented, and that you like to perform."

"Yeah," Sienna smiled.

"Well, I have a proposition for you," the principal said suspiciously. "You're going to join the glee club for me."

Sienna shook her head. "No, no, no. Those glee kids hate me."

It was true.

The glee club _did_ hate Sienna, and it was for no good reason. They hated her for being Bree's best friend.

And Sienna didn't get why Kitty hated Bree so much. Kitty was just as bitchy as Bree, and Kitty had to right to walk around school as if she were some kind of saint.

Jake Puckerman must have been the worst of the lot. He was a womanizer and a total douchebag, and Sienna couldn't stand the guy after what he'd done to her best friend.

Then there was that Ryder Lynn kid who always seemed to feel sorry for himself for no reason. He was just downright annoying.

And of course, there was the glee club's star, Marley Rose. Why did everybody love that girl so much anyway? Sienna really hated Marley.

"Why?" Sienna asked her principal.

"Well, it has come to my realization that you are the innocent Cheerio who Will Schuester would never even think of suspecting," Principal Sylvester said. "You need to join glee club and destroy them from the inside."

"You're the principal," Sienna said politely. "Why don't you just disband the club?"

"Apparently disbanding a club just because they came second in Nationals is stupid, and as the principal of this school, I can't have the board thinking that McKinley is being run by an idiot."

"Well," Sienna's brown eyes fluttered around the room. "What's in it for me?"

"You get to stay at the top of the pyramid," Principal Sylvester murmured. "Otherwise your position is going to go to none other than your arch nemesis Kitty Wilde."

Sienna swallowed. There was no way she'd give her title to Kitty, of all people.

"Now get out of my office," Principal Sylvester snapped suddenly. "You're innocent demeanor is making me sick."

Sienna hurried out, her yellow-blond curls swishing from side to side in her high ponytail.

"Hey, head Cheerio," Bree greeted, approaching Sienna in the hallway. "Congratulations. I am really happy for you."

"Thanks, Bree," Sienna smiled. "So, guess what Principal Sylvester just asked me to do?"

"I have a feeling it sounds something like 'destroy the glee club'."

Sienna stopped in her tracks and faced Bree with a questioning look.

"She asked me to do the same thing last year," Bree explained.

Sienna nodded in understanding. "Yeah, she wants me to join the club, otherwise she's making Kitty head Cheerio."

Bree gasped. "Is this level of torture even legal? Kitty's not even up middle-of-the-pyramid standard, and all she cares about are those glee dorks."

"I know," Sienna said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, I guess I have to sign up now, but glee club can't be all that bad."

"Yeah, right," Bree said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "You're going to sing show tunes with a bunch of people who hate you."

Well, that definitely killed Sienna's hopeful spirits.

Sienna tried to remain optimistic. "It'll be fun, performing and... messing with them."

"They're bitter and filled with hate," Bree complained. "That Marley chick called me trash last year. And she's the nice one."

"I'm not giving my title to Kitty," Sienna responded quickly.

"You're right," Bree quipped, sarcastically adding, "OMG, this is gonna be _so_ much fun!"

Sienna laughed. She wished the rest of the school could see how nice and funny and human Bree could be.

"Yo, muffin top!" Bree called to a random sophomore boy. "This isn't the eighties. Please get a decent hairstyle before I shave all of your hair off in your sleep. You are painful to look at!"

The boy looked humiliated as Bree chuckled, and he ran away.

Sienna frowned guiltily, hoping that Bree wouldn't notice.

** «««GLEE»»»**

Devin Ethan Snow ran his fingers through his dyed ginger hair as his Math teacher, Mr. Parker, strutted into the room.

"Are you going to tell me whose homework you've been doing?" Mr. Parker asked.

"Nobody's," Devin smirked. "It's the first day of school. We don't have homework."

"Very funny," Mr. Parker said.

Devin thought that he could get away with it.

During the last week of the previous school year, Devin's mom, the school's French II teacher, had caught him doing another student's assignment.

Devin had talked his mom and Mr. Parker out of punishment after they'd reprimanded him, telling them that it would be pointless to punish him that late in the year, and that they should hold back his punishment until the beginning of his sophomore year that September, hoping that they'd forget to punish him.

But, much to Devin's dismay, both his mom and Mr. Parker had remembered.

"Now, I talked to your mom," Mr. Parker said, his bespectacled serious, hazel eyes boring into Devin's cool blue ones. "You've got two options."

Devin straightened up.

Sure, he was one of McKinley's best students, but he wasn't afraid of punishment. And he was popular.

"You could do an all-day Saturday detention, kind of like in The Breakfast Club," Mr. Parker suggested. "Or you could join the glee club. From my understanding, they could use a few members and since you're-"

"I'll take the Saturday detention," Devin decided.

"I thought you'd say that," Mr. Parker said, taking off his glasses. "That's why I told Mr. Schue that you'd be at auditions."

Devin groaned, before dragging his feet out of Mr. Parker's office.

His friend Joey, who was in both the snowboarding team and LGBT with him, had been waiting outside of the office.

"Dude," Joey chuckled, as they began to move further and further away from the office.

"You are so lucky I didn't tell them that it was your homework I was doing," Devin said, though he wasn't angry at Joey at all. "I gotta face the punishment all on my own."

"Thanks," Joey said. "So what's your punishment?"

Devin pulled a face. "Glee club."

Joey chuckled again.

"So, I guess you better say goodbye to being Mr. Popular then," Joey continued, his statement sounding more like a question.

Devin sighed. "I guess."

Devin was a lot of things.

Math nerd. Popular kid. Daredevil. Snowboarder. And now Gleek?

It may have sounded like too much for a teenage boy, but Devin was up for the challenge.


	8. Chapter 6: Auditions

**_A/N #1: Sorry for this lame filler chapter. And I'm sorry that the auditions are so... sharp-shooted through. I just really wanted to get this lame, boring chapter over with. _******

**_A/N#2: Let's play a game, because I'm curious and bored and I love to ask questions. Who's your favorite canon character in this story? Favorite Glee character? Favorite fictional character in the world, ever? Like I said on Tumblr, my favorite canon character in this story is Kitty. My favorite Glee character is probably usually Sam but it does tend to change. As for my favorite fictional character, it's without a doubt Rapunzel from Tangled. Hang on... I see a trend in my favorite characters; they're all green-eyed blondes. Whoa... I hadn't noticed that before... _**

** «««GLEE»»»**

Will Schuester peered down at the list in front of him.

There were six sign-ups, and three more kids auditioning as a form of punishment, which basically meant that Will had to accept those three and try to help them become better people.

One of the sign-ups was Stoner Brett, and while Will was pretty sure that he would end up rejecting Brett for the second year in a row, he had a good feeling that he'd find all the members that he needed.

"Lyssa Carrington," Will read the name at the top of the list.

A small, petite girl with long brunette curls stepped onto the stage.

She re-introduced herself, adding that she's a junior, and appeared to be very confident.

"I'm going to be singing Favorite Things from The Sound of Music," Lyssa smiled, adjusting the microphone a little.

Will was definitely taken aback by Lyssa's voice, and from what he could see in the dark auditorium, the other kids were surprised too.

Lyssa had quite a big voice for such a tiny girl, and Will scribbled an asterisk next to her name on the list. She was definitely a keeper.

_"I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel... so bad!"_ Lyssa sang, ended the song with a small bow and a big smile.

"Thank you," Will said. Lyssa nodded and left the stage.

Will looked over at Marley and Jake after Lyssa had walked off the stage in order to hear their thoughts.

Marley gave a thumbs up, but Jake didn't seem to have been paying any attention. Kitty seemed disinterested as well, slouching in her seat beside Marley and staring at the ceiling, while Ryder was texting, or doing something on his cell phone, hopefully not interacting with another catfish.

Will cleared his throat and called out the next name on the list. "Dalton Lambert."

He was glad to see that the small-sized, golden-haired boy had decided to audition. Will just hoped that he'd be good, at least good enough to get to join the club.

"I'm Dalton Lambert, and I'm going to be singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga."

Dalton was shy, twiddling his fingers staring at his feet to avoid eye contact with Will, or anybody else, but he still gave off an aura of quiet confidence.

His voice hadn't changed yet, but Dalton definitely sang well, in a crystal-clear boyish voice that somehow suited the song.

"_Baby, you'll be famous; chase you down until you love me_," Dalton sang. "_Papa-paparazzi."_

Dalton took a small bow and Will thanked him.

Will called out Stoner Brett's name next, and Brett really did turn out to be a waste of everybody's time.

He freestyled a rap about how much he loved video games, and Will couldn't help but like his confidence. The current New Directions members seemed to have had fun watching Brett; the performance was funny, and it kind of reminded Will of Sugar's audition.

Will called out the name "Emily Wilson" next, and onto the stage stepped a deeply tanned, dark-haired girl who didn't seem to be entirely present.

She timidly said that she was a junior and that she would be singing Ella Fitzgerald's Summertime.

Emily was fidgety and stared blankly into space while singing, even appearing to zone out, and she was off to a shaky start, singing a little too softly and breathy.

When she had gained more confidence and sang a little louder, Will liked the low and raspy voice that he heard, and was happy to have found a jazz singer.

After Emily was Melina Gordon, who Kitty reacted a little weirdly towards. Will heard her telling Marley, Jake and Ryder that Melina was on the Cheerios the previous year and that she had "changed".

Melina introduced herself as "Lina" and had said that she was a junior. Will was impressed by her rendition of Hallelujah.

Judging by Lina's dark, grungy clothes, Will had expected her to sing a dark rock song, but Hallelujah suited her voice really well. Kitty really seemed to enjoy the performance, too.

Lina had sweet, almost animated voice that didn't seem to fit her appearance. However, the clarity and innocence in her voice was still endearing and Will had enjoyed hearing her sing.

After having heard Lina, Will had high expectations of her brother Ben, who was auditioning next.

Of course, Ben wasn't auditioning by choice - along with two other students. It was Will who had sent Ben here, but Will was definitely looking forward to hearing his voice.

Ben came across as quite cocky during his performance of Collide by Howie Day.

However, Will did enjoy hearing Ben's deep and soulful voice, and Ben appeared to be having fun too.

After Ben's performance, Will called the name of Sienna Carmichael, who had turned out to be a Cheerio.

Will knew from experience that the only cheerleaders who had willingly auditioned for glee club were almost always up to something. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were spies from Sue, and Kitty's, according to what Will had heard, sole purpose of joining the New Directions was to mess with Marley.

Sienna strutted onto the stage with confidence, and carried that confidence throughout her performance of 6-2 by Marie Miller.

Sienna's voice was sweet and gentle, and had an innocent, country twang to it. She was incredibly talented, and considering the fact that she was a cheerleader, she must have been a good dancer too.

Even if Sienna was up to something, Will had to give her a chance, and there was no way he could turn down such talent.

An Asian boy named Aaron Kim was auditioning next as a form of punishment. Will wasn't surprised that Sue had equated glee club with detention.

Well, technically Will had done the same with Ben, but Ben had gotten into trouble with Will himself, and Will _did_ need more members for the glee club.

Aaron sang Rollercoaster by Blink-182, and his unique voice was well-suited for rock music, but possibly still versatile enough to carry off pop or country music.

Will saw a lot of potential in Aaron, though Aaron did seem a little closed off and rebellious. It was nothing that Will couldn't help out with - after all, look at Jake. He went from being a friendless womanizer to co-captain of the New Directions within a year.

"Thank you," Aaron said after he'd finished singing.

"Devin Snow," Will called out the last name on the list.

Will recognized the student as Mona Snow's, the French II teacher, son.

Devin was auditioning because he'd gotten in trouble with Ivan Parker, the Math teacher, for doing another student's homework. Ivan had told Will, and Will couldn't help but wonder why nearly every other teacher and student had seen the glee club as a form of punishment.

He'd assumed that by now, they'd learn to appreciate the arts more.

Will did find the whole Devin situation a bit strange, since it was only the second day at school and there probably hadn't been any homework assigned yet, but Will didn't care enough to keep mentally questioning the situation.

He just needed members, and he'd take what he was given.

Will was pleasantly surprised to find him self thoroughly enjoying Devin's audition.

The young boy sang We Are All Innocent by Our Lady Peace. Devin had a gentle and boyish, yet still somehow tough and rock-suited voice. He sang the song with a lot of confidence and appeared to be having a lot of fun.

"_We are..._" Devin sang, ending the song. "_We are all innocent."_

"Thank you," Will spoke into the microphone as Devin walked off the stage.

He looked down at the list in front of him and smiled.

** «««GLEE»»»**

Jake held the list of the glee club members in his hands as he and Marley walked down the hallway, on their way to put it up.

Jake put his arm around Marley's shoulders, but she looked uncomfortable and he immediately pulled away.

"Sorry," he said.

It was a habit for him. He wasn't used to walking with her and having a conversation with her without getting to hold her and kiss her and say cheesy things.

"I feel kind of bad for Brett," Marley said, though she still looked very happy, probably about all the new members about to join. "It must feel awful being the only person rejected."

"Yeah, but it will make him stronger," Jake replied.

Marley shrugged. "I guess."

They stopped at their destination and Jake pinned up the list.

"How does that look?" he asked.

He looked at Marley, who was glancing around the hallway, looking a little concerned.

"Why isn't anyone here to see the list?" she asked.

"Relax," Jake told her. "They'll come when they want."

Marley nodded.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Marley answered quickly, forcing a smile. "I just... Should we stay here and introduce ourselves? Is that what a good leader would do?"

"I think a good leader would go to class," Jake responded, to which Marley chuckled softly. "Don't worry. You're going to be a great leader."

Marley smiled and nodded.

Jake watched her as she shifted her blue eyes to look up at the list.

"Move it lower," Marley instructed. "It's really high, and the shorter people won't be able to see it properly."

Jake did as she asked, and moved the list lower, in level with his chest.

"There," he muttered. "That good?"

"Yeah," Marley said.

They both gave the list one more long look before heading of to class.

_Members of the New Directions 2013/2014:_

_Sienna Carmichael_

_Lyssa Carrington _

_Bennett Gordon_

_Melina Gordon_

_Aaron Kim_

_Dalton Lambert_

_Ryder Lynn_

_Jake Puckerman_

_Marley Rose _

_Devin Snow_

_Kitty Wilde_

_Emily Wilson _


End file.
